


Personal Day

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is taking a personal day, she's had it all planned. Cooked meal and Bear. But best laid plans are always thwarted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : These characters belong to Jonathan Nolan and Greg Plageman, I am merely playing in their sandbox.
> 
> Prompt fill: ' _[I think you missed your calling](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/89219496846/shoot-i-think-you-missed-your-calling)._ '

Thing was? Shaw doesn’t do this often, frankly she doesn’t have the time to but sometimes she gets a hankering for a certain kind of food and that pastrami she tasted was in the Bulgaria or that Burrito she ate in an obscure little restaurant in Bangkok, of all places.

And right now she was stuck in New York and no matter where she ended up eating they never really quite match up to what she had in her head.

Then she found this quaint little deli in Dumbo when she chased and beat down one of the Bratva foot soldiers, and it carried the exact type of veal for a recipe Shaw got when she saved the life of a line cook in Florence.

So she was really, really looking forward to eating that food, she was meticulous about cooking it the way the line cook told her to, she even got all the ingredients fresh. Even made sure Harold or John wouldn’t be calling on her unless there was a major AI apocalypse or something.

"I’m not even kidding a little bit," Shaw told them, "Tomorrow evening at between 6 PM and 9PM don’t even bother to contact me, don’t look for me, don’t even  _think_  about me.”

She paused then conceded, “Unless of course your Machine or Samaritan decided to take over NORAD then you can talk to me, understood?”

"We understand, Miss Shaw, nothing less than a complete AI apocalypse will bring you out of hiding," Harold said in his dry sarcastic style.

"Hot date, Shaw?" Reese chimed in.

Shaw just smirked at him but said instead, “Also, I’m taking, Bear.”

Bear would appreciate what she’ll be cooking.

"Why?" Harold asked looking like a suspicious chipmunk.

"Hot date, Harold," she answered.

And that shut him up fast.

 

Beside her Bear began to whine, Shaw looked down after checking on the temperature of the oven. “Smells good, don’t it?”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Shaw snapped back, a gun quickly in hand. Shaw glanced at bear, also alert but not so that Shaw had her squeezing the trigger so Shaw padded to the door and checked through the peephole.

"Oh for the love of—" Shaw pulled the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"I was around the area," Root said brightly. "I love your new place, Shaw!"

Shaw glared, “I wouldn’t need a new place if you hadn’t broken in to my old one.”

"I knocked this time," Root told her then raised her arm as if to cheer. "Progress!"

"No." Shaw shook her head, "whatever your sellin’, I ain’t buyin’, there could be a coup going down right now and I won’t care. This is my time so you and your Machine can just," she made shooing gestures with her gun, "go away."

Root pouted, “But I’m not here on a mission, I was really just around the area and also, I haven’t eaten.”

"Uh-uh, no." Shaw shook her head again, "No, no, no, no. Do you know how long I was planning this meal?"

"Five days," Root answered, "You had to secure all the ingredients, double check the recipe, procure an oven. Professional grade even, the knife set shipped all the way from Japan. Excellent reviews by the way. All culminating in a five hour cooking time that would result in—-"

_Ting_

"That lovely sound."

"No."

"You keep saying that."

"You keep not hearing what I’m saying."

"You can’t eat all of the food you prepared."

"That’s why I have Bear."

"After all we’ve been through and you’re turning me away?"

Shaw looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. “You kidnapped me, you tased me,  _twice_!”

"But you had fun right?"

Shaw stared at Root in mulish silence, Root’s shoulders deflated. “Fine, I had to try.”

Root turned away and Shaw was about to shut the door when Bear started to whine. Shaw looked down and Bear was giving her a look. “You can’t be serious.”

Bear whined again.

"Ugh. Fine." Instead of shutting the door Shaw pulled the door open wider. "You can come in, just don’t make any comments or innuendos or you are out the door faster that you can say AI."

Root made an ‘x’ motion above her heart, “I swear on my pet monkey’s grave.”

"You don’t own a monkey."

"You don’t know that, Shaw, I could have a whole zoo. My life is a mystery."

"Go sit on the table and shut your mouth."

Shaw brought out the veal, Bear was dogging her every step. She rewarded Bear with his very own meat. Shaw scratched him behind his ear and he rewarded her with an enthusiastic lick to the face.

There was a cough behind her.

"Are we eating any time soon?"

Shaw rolled her eyes. Shaw placed the veal on the table and despite herself felt excited. “Get your own plate.”

"Okay," Root said, voice again saccharine sweet.

Shaw got her own portion. This was it, the moment she’s been waiting for. The meat was as tender as it could be and when she ate it? God*damn*.

"Oh my."

Shaw opened her eyes, she didn’t even know she had closed them. Then she opened them. And caught the expression on Root’s face.

"I think you missed your calling, Sameen." Root’s voice dropped a timber and the way she was looking at Shaw.

Shaw stared at Root, swallowed and stood up. “Bear needs water. I’m gonna get him water.”

Shaw made it to the kitchen when she heard Root say: “I’ll keep your seat warm for you.”

 

-##-


End file.
